Time Is Running Out
by hesitant-alien
Summary: Dan goes out and Phil ends up dancing and singing around the apartment. Phan.


"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone Phil!"

"Daaan, I'll be fine, I swear!"

"Alright, I'll be back soon then. Love you babe!"

"Love you too!"

Dan had just left the flat to shopping, leaving Phil home alone. It was about lunchtime, so he decided to make something to eat. He got himself a sandwich then ran to the lounge and jumped onto the couch. He flipped the TV on to some reality show that didn't really interest him, and got on his laptop. He browsed tumblr and scrolled through twitter for a while, answering questions. He decided to put in his headphones and listen to some music. He had a great variety of music on his phone, and he loved every bit of it. Not many people knew how great his love for music was. He started to get into it, singing along every so often. Then, his favorite band started playing, and he stopped what he was doing. He abandoned his laptop and stood up abruptly, hips swaying to the beat. He took a big breath, and started.

"I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated  
>I wanna break this spell that you've created,<br>You're something beautiful, a contradiction,  
>I wanna play the game, I want the friction." Phil sang loudly, slowly making his way across the room.<p>

"You will be the death of me,  
>Yeah, you will be the death of me,<br>Bury it, I won't let you bury it,  
>I won't let you smother it,<br>I won't let you murder it." He ran and jumped onto the couch, adrenaline racing through him.

"OUR TIME IS RUUUNNING OUUUT!" Phil jumped off and sang as loud as he could.

"Our time is running out!  
>You can't push it underground!<p>

You can't stop it screaming out!" Phil dance around the room, occasionally tripping over his own feet.

"I wanted freedom, bound and restricted,  
>I tried to give you up but I'm addicted,<br>Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation,  
>You'd never dream of breaking this fixation,<p>

You will squeeze the life out of me,  
>Bury it, I won't let you bury it,<br>I won't let you smother it,  
>I won't let you murder it," He began jumping up and down, closing his eyes and singing his heart out.<p>

"Our time is running out!  
>Our time is running out!<br>You can't push it underground!  
>You can't stop it screaming out!" Phil by this point was holding his phone in his hand, using it as a microphone, and pillows and plushies were thrown about the room.<p>

"How did it come to this?  
>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<br>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
>Ooh yeah, yeah, YEEAH, YEEAAH, YEEAAAHH!" He sang as loud as he could, putting his heart and soul into the song. He may have been a bit off-key, but he didn't really care.<p>

This was around the time that Dan arrived home.

"PHIL, I'M HOME." He yelled.

He could hear Phil up the stairs, and was a bit worried by the screaming, but as he made his way up to the lounge, he realized that he was only singing. He crept up to the doorway and peered inside. He couldn't help but grin when he saw Phil bouncing around the room, phone up to his mouth, and he could clearly hear Muse blasting through his headphones. He had to stop himself from laughing, because although his boyfriend did look extremely silly dancing around the room, he did happen to love his singing.

"Yeah you, will suck the life out of me,  
>Bury it, I won't let you bury it,<br>I won't let you smother it,  
>I won't let you murder it," Dan did have to admit, Phil did sound very attractive when he sang. But before he could dwell on the thought any longer, Phil screamed.<p>

"OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT!  
>OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT!<br>YOU CAN'T PUSH IT UNDERGROUND!  
>YOU CAN'T STOP IT SCREAMING OUT!" Now, Dan couldn't control himself and he started laughing as Phil danced around jumping up and down and off the furniture. He was way too into it, and had his music too loud to notice his boyfriend in the doorway, laughing to the point that he was in tears. Phil slowly calmed down, and caught his breath. He held his phone up to his mouth one last time, eyes closed and a very concentrated expression on his face while he finished the song.<p>

"How did it come to this?,  
>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<br>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Dan knew the song had ended and he wiped away his tears, still giggling a bit. Phil turned around and looked at him, eyes wide in horror.<p>

"Oh shit!" he said, a blush making it's way on his face. He just stood there, hands covering his face, clearly embarrassed. Dan however, started clapping his hands.

"Great performance, babe!" he laughed.

"Shut up." Phil muttered. "You're the worst person ever!"

Dan just broke into a fit of laughter again while Phil went and slumped over onto the couch, crossing his arms with a pout on his face. Dan walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Aw, come on Philly. You're a great singer. I love your voice!"

"You really think so?" Phil questioned.

Dan smiled. "Definitely!"

Then, Phil knocked Dan over, attacking his face with kisses.

"Ah Phil! Get off me!" Dan laughed. Phil placed one last kiss on his lips and sat up, pulling Dan onto his lap.

"You know you love me baby." Phil giggled.

"Yes, of course I do!" Dan replied.

Dan leaned into Phil and gently kissed him, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He pulled away and couldn't help but get lost in his sparkling blue eyes.

"You did look quite ridiculous though."

"I know." Phil mumbled, becoming a bit embarrassed again.

Phil's phone was still playing music and a certain song played through the headphones, grabbing the couple's attention.

The two boys grinned at each other.

"So Phil…" Dan started.

"Yeess?"

"How about a duet?"

Phil smiled widely.

"I'd love to!"


End file.
